


Morning storm

by lighthousesoffalsechoices



Series: Luke Ross [4]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthousesoffalsechoices/pseuds/lighthousesoffalsechoices
Summary: It wasn't exactly easy, but they were together and for now, that's all that matters.Author's note: If you have any plot ideas that you would want me to write about just let me know in the comments and I will do my best to get it done for you!Plot idea: HPfanatic12 !!





	Morning storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HPfanatic12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/gifts).

> I know this is really short, but I liked to write it as a small cute moment between them.   
This plot idea is not mine but HPfanatic12. I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

No one knew about their relationship and of course no one could ever know. Ravi knew that it would most probably make them lose their family’s love and make them be seen as disgusting. He knew how to deal with rejection and the pain of feeling unloved. But Luke? He was completely different. 

He looked at his brother and smiled a bit at his sleeping face. At this point, even his annoying snore was kind of cute on him. He stretched his hand to gently caress the other’s freckled cheek. 

As always, Luke had sneaked into his room late at night to cuddle with him. He knew his brother loved to hug and cuddle even if he tried to seem manly on the outside. 

Luke was not used to feeling unwanted and unloved. And Ravi didn’t want to end up being the reason why his beloved ever felt that way. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to bear with such feelings. People thought that Ravi was the emotional one and although they were mostly right they always failed to see the fragility in Luke’s heart. He cried easily and he loved easily too. 

“I can hear you thinking.” Luke whined sleepily as he scooted closer to the other to wrap his arms around him and hide his face in Ravi’s chest. 

“Oh I am sorry.” Ravi answered as he hugged the other back and closed his own eyes. 

It was raining quite badly that Saturday morning but they were both safe and sound inside of the apartment and in each other’s arms. Although storms usually made Ravi feel nervous he knew he would be okay in his boyfriend’s arms. He always felt right whenever he was with Luke even before they realized the deep love they held for each other. 

It had been much harder on Luke and Ravi had to comfort him. He had realized much sooner and had talked himself into accepting rejection. But when he found out his brother felt the same…

It had been confusing, to say the least. 

“What are you even thinking about?” Luke mumbled against the other as he held him tighter. 

“I am thinking that is seven in the morning and we should get up to go do something productive.” He spoke and continued even when he heard Luke groaning “Even if it’s Saturday we cannot laze around all day.”

“Yeah, watch me.” Luke said and Ravi sighed.

“We will have to get up at some point.”

“Yeah, later. I wanna cuddle right now. No one’s awake anyway.” He looked up at Ravi but didn’t let him go “Come one...It’s Saturday. You can’t make me do stuff on a Saturday!”

“You do not do anything any day.” Ravi arched an eyebrow and Luke smirked.

“Yeah, I know.”

“We need to do something. Oh! Maybe we can play my dictionary game again! There are some words we didn’t cover.”

Luke groaned again “I pass. My head hurt last time.”

Ravi rolled his eyes at that. He then tried sitting up from the bed but he was quickly held down by his brother who smiled at him as he hugged him.

“You’re not moving from here.”

“The fact that you do not want to do anything does not mean I do not want to either.”

“Oh…” Luke arched an eyebrow “Then I’m guessing you will just leave me alone here in bed?”

Ravi was about to answer but he was in awe at the beautiful sight. 

How did he ever get so lucky yet so unlucky at the same time?

Luke was beautiful. There was no other way to describe him. His eyes were deep yet completely open. They always expressed whatever their owner felt and made it clear for everyone. It was both a blessing and a curse. His hair was messy, like it was every single morning, but it usually took just one combing to get it right. His freckles made him special. Some people had some across their nose and cheeks but Luke had them pretty much everywhere. They were like stars lighting up his whole face. 

“We can stay for a bit.” Ravi gave in as he wrapped his arms again around Luke. 

They both smiled at each other. Luke was the one to break the distance and press a soft kiss against Ravi’s lips. They closed their eyes and let their hearts beat in duet. The kiss was innocent like every single one they had shared so far. 

“Good morning, Ravi.” Luke said softly against his brother’s lips.

“Good morning, Luke.” Ravi smiled and they both stared deep into each other’s eyes before giggling. The older boy cuddled against the younger and closed his eyes again.

He knew no one could ever know about this. He knew it was not exactly okay for them to be in love. He could understand it. After all if he were to imagine himself dating Emma that would be really weird for him. But Ravi was different. 

Ravi was...Ravi. And that was more than enough for him. 

He could only hope that they could spend more mornings like this, that they would be able to get their happily ever after, like the ones in the movies Zuri used to watch back when she was younger and dreamed of princesses and castles. 

Luke liked to believe in those. He liked to believe that maybe two boys could be happy together. That maybe him and Ravi could be together forever. 

But it was not the time to get his head all messed up with confusing thoughts. Right now, he just wanted to stay in bed with his boyfriend and let the sound of the raindrops hitting the windows lure them to sleep. 

“Luke?” Ravi asked quietly as they laid in bed tightly together. 

“Mm?”

“Do not worry right now.” He spoke softly and Luke couldn’t help but smile. 

“I don’t.” He whispered “I don’t worry when I’m with you.”

Someway, somehow, they would be okay.


End file.
